This invention relates to hatch covers for oceangoing barges. As the cost of transportation has become an increasingly large part of the cost of material goods, transportation of materials in the holds of oceangoing barges has become increasing popular. This invention relates to an improved cover for the hatches or holds of such oceangoing barges.